Nisael
General Nishant killed Samael's brother, Ismael, and then recrafted him using dark magic. The result was Nisael, an invincible spirit that will bring the glory back to Nishant's army and stop Samael's rise. Or will Samael try to go against a monster that was - and perhaps still is - his brother? __TOC__ Overview Nisael is a Forsaken Dark Support monster. He has impressive skills, like resurrecting an ally and giving them an extra turn, Evasion and Double Damage in one move! He can also resurrect all his allies at once with Damage Increase and Evasion. Several of his skills remove Life by percentages. He pressures his enemies by applying Death Countdowns to them and, in his special skill, he defeats an enemy immediately. Pros: *Insane trait *Special can PER twice and then immediately kill an enemy *Resurrection skills with great positive effects *50% life and stamina removal skill *Possession skills as a support Cons: * Recommended Moveset * Samael Brother: Deals low special damage to one enemy. Nishant Puppet: Deals moderate dark damage to one enemy. Purging Army: Removes all negative status effects from all allies. Applies Guard Down Hater and Precision to all allies. Requires Cooldown. Touch the Heretic: Deals moderate special damage to one enemy. Half Death: Removes 50% of the total life and Stamina from one enemy. Requires Cooldown. Plague Infection: Removes 30% of the total life from one enemy. Apply Stamina Leak and Possession to one enemy. Nisael Guerrero: Resurrects one ally with 50% life. Applies Evasion to one ally. Applies Double Damage to one ally. Give 1 extra turn to one ally. Requires Cooldown. Fatal Fate: Deals moderate dark damage to one enemy. The enemy will die after 3 turns. Scattered Plague: Removes 30% of the total life from all enemies. Applies Stamina Leak and Possession to all enemies. Requires Cooldown. Disseminated Disease: Deals moderate dark damage to all enemies. Applies Possession to all enemies. All enemies will die after 3 turns. Nisael's Army: Removes all negative status effects from all allies. Apply Stamina Regeneration to all allies. Removes all positive status effects from all enemies. Applies Possession to all enemies. Requires Cooldown. Pain Outbreak: Removes all positive status effects from one enemy and then to all enemies. Applies Guard Down to all enemies. Removes 20% of the total life from all enemies. Requires Cooldown. Necrosed Power: Removes 30% of stamina from one enemy. Removes all positive status effects of all enemies. Applies Stamina Leak to all enemies. Applies 3-Turn Death Countdown to all enemies. Requires Cooldown. False Gods: Removes all positive status effects of one enemy. Deals moderate dark damage to an enemy. Necromantic Army: Resurrects all allies with 50% life. Applies Damage Boost and Evasion to all allies. Requires Cooldown. Nisael's Work (Special): Removes all positive status effects twice on enemy. 100% chance to defeat one enemy immediately. Counters *Monsters like Zeighar, Soul Hugger and Sergeant Hull Head can block Nisael's resurrection skills. *His only form of deny is Possession, Warmaster Necromancer can gives all allies Possession Immunity Traits making his Possessions useless. *Ingenica, Wasper, Wickah and other Trait Disable Users can disable Nisael's trait. Category:Dark Monsters Category:Tough Category:Bulwark Category:Anticipation Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Forsaken Category:Supporter